Staggering
by dear-lovely
Summary: Scorpius is enduring a problem and Rose insists on helping him. (picture isn't mine)


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar! Those things belong to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

"Fuck off," I stated adamantly, knowing the person who had just stepped into the room with turning around.

"Scorp–" she started sternly, but I interrupted her.

"Weasley, I don't have the patience to hear your shit right now and if you want to leave this house without a scratch, I suggest you go this instance," I commented coolly, knowing that this tone sends shivers down her spine.

Nonetheless, she doesn't move an inch. Instead she continued, "It's rational for you to act this way, but I swear to Merlin, if you dare shut me out while you're clearly breaking I will hex you into oblivion."

Unfortunately for me, I know Rose Weasley will not back down until I give in. I was hoping she wouldn't find me this time. "I would like to be left alone right now," I said in a low voice less threatening than my previous.

She sighs, "Honestly Malfoy, you know what's going to happen if I leave, even if you won't accept it yourself," she walked up to the armchair I was currently occupying and knelt down beside it, grabbing my hand, "let me in Scorp, let me in."

We were there in silence for a long time. Eventually I responded, "I don't want to hurt you Rose. I'm scared shitless of what would happen and I won't ever forgive myself if I harm you."

"If you ever do hurt me, just know that I don't blame you because it's not your fault. I don't think I'd blame the big guy either because it isn't his fault too," she chuckled. She _would_ laugh about it like it's no big deal.

"How do you plan to control the big guy into not hurting you?" I curiously ask.

She took a deep breath, "Do you know the story of the Marauders?" I shook my head, "Long ago, there were four best friends who looked out for each other no matter what. Their names were Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. One day in their second year, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail were curious as to why Moony would disappear for a week once a month during the time they had known him. So they planned to go look for him the night he disappeared again.

"When he had disappeared, they sneaked out of their dormitory to explore the Forbidden Forest, determined to find their friend. They didn't have to go far, as they saw him next to the Whomping Willow, about to climb in until they called out for him. When Moony heard his name, he warned them to leave immediately in hopes of not hurting any one of them. Padfoot, being the stubborn one out of the group, demanded to know what was going on. Moony kept on repeating about how he'll tell them later and for them to run back to the castle before anything drastic happened to them.

"And then it happened. All of a sudden, Moony was transforming into a werewolf. Wormtail reached out to the werewolf and in return received its scratch on his arm. The three humans ran off to the infirmary to heal Wormtail. Prongs and Padfoot, still shocked, discussed what just happen until they decided to brainstorm ideas to help Moony because they realized that he shouldn't have to do this horrifying process alone.

"When Moony returned to school, he saw the mark his beast gave to one of his best friends and because of the guilt, he ignored the three right until the next month when the full moon was out. He was about to leave the dorm when he saw his friends in the common room, apparently waiting for him. Prongs told him they were coming along. Confused, Moony demanded to know why they were doing this even though they saw his deepest secret. They told him that they were there for him always and that they had found a way to come along without getting hurt.

"Turns out, during the month Moony had ignored them, they had been working on their Animagi and had fully developed theirs right before the new full moon. Although they were the troublemakers of the school, they were uncommonly brilliant. So Prongs was a stag," I coughed slightly at this, "Padfoot was a dog, and Wormtail was rat and they accompanied Moony ever time he turned until their years at Hogwarts were at an end.

"So Scorp, I found a way to help you too. Every time you turn into a stag, I turn into a doe."

I looked at her amazedly, "You'd do that, Ro?"

She nodded, "You have to realize that I'll always be here for you Scorp."

All of a sudden, I pulled her into a huge hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I could feel her smiling against my chest.

* * *

Every time I think about that moment that happened during the summer of third year, I take a gulp of firewhiskey.

It is ten years later.

She is dead.

It has been ten weeks since she was gone.

The last two times were horrible. I killed a woman in my first change alone and burnt half of a forest my second.

Things aren't going well, to say the least. And it is hell without her.

She was my anchor, my guide, my savior.

Now I'm drowning and I'm lost and I'm _destroyed_.

Merlin, I just want my Rose back.

* * *

A.N.: hey hey hey, I'm back with an angsty one shot, hope you liked it! For the Marauders story, if there's anything incorrect about the info there I'm sorry. Although I won't fix it because I'm too lazy to do so.

also, I hope you liked what I did with the title. It's suiting, yet not really relevant, don't you think?

alright, I'll see you guys later.

-Lovely


End file.
